A Story of Music
by coolasticangel
Summary: Zexion never cared about music. Zexion never knew how important music was in his life, because he remembered those events of his life because of the music present in it. Zemyx. Multi-chaptered songfic
1. Prologue

**A Story of Music**

_Prologue_

_Zexion's Memories_

* * *

><p>I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's all. I don't know what happened; I think it resulted from too much music…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Music-<strong>**is an art form whose medium is sound and silence**

Zexion never cared about _music. _It was a silly illusion that gives people comfort that they needed, and he doesn't need comfort, or at least he thought he didn't.

Zexion never knew how important _music_ was in his life, that most of the important events in his life had music present in the background, reflecting his feelings.

Or sometimes it expresses a whole different emotion, opposite form of his sentiment, as if mocking him of the irony that _music_ of that kind was present there, conflicting the aura around him.

Zexion almost died from _music._

Demyx broke up with him because of _music_, his hatred for music and Demyx's love for _music_ contradicted, and Demyx detests his hatred- no; his feign ignorance for music, saying that it is one of the most valuable things in life.

He was thankful for _music_.

Zexion remembered those events of his life because of the music present in it.

His first met Demyx playing a song. It was a simple song, but when Demyx sings it, he somehow transforms it into something different, special and extraordinary.

Her mother's funeral song was being played while they were burying her coffin, one of the saddest events of Zexion's life.

Demyx broke up with Zexion while _music_ was being played in the radio.

Zexion had thought about it, how _music_ changed his life.

He guessed he just had to go along with it, as his memories flooded down from his mind of various forms, sweet, bitter, sad, happy memories all with a bit of _music_.

All of them was worthy of remembering to Zexion, he cherished them all as his treasure.

It was his life, _music._

* * *

><p>NOTES: It sucks….<p> 


	2. Come Little Children

**A Story of Music**

_Chapitre One_

_Come Little Children_

* * *

><p>I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's all. I don't know what happened; I think it resulted from too much music…<p>

* * *

><p>One of life's adventures is having dreams.<p>

Little, sleep dreams, a whole different world for kids of all ages, comforting them, making them happy, as they have never before in the real life, a dream taking place in an unknown place, created by imagination and broken down by life's deceptions.

Dreams of grasses under the sky as the sun shines brightly as the clouds moved slowly a dream of peace and quiet, the calm moving of the leaves in the sway blowing wind, the smell of flowers, the feeling of the rush of refreshing air, the smell of the mildew and flowers, especially the white daisies and morning glories, they almost smell like…. Demyx.

Yes, the ocean fresh smelling Demyx, who brought water breeze wherever he goes.

One of those dreams were nightmares, dreams Zexion tried to forget but always remember. Nightmares that bring fear to children, something that they need to fight on their own.

Zexion had nightmares of beautiful and magical places, with giant castles and different colored ghostly smoke lingering by the shadows, glittering skies and dark moons, and flying broomsticks with witches riding it.

Witches who had enchanting voice, as if attracting him to go with her, singing her promise, her promise of happiness, it made Zexion want to join her, go with her in paradise of eternal bliss.

Abandoned and lost, the poor little kid Zexion, as a child, he never thought twice about his emotions inside, as a child, he never had friends and kids around him never liked him, little stupid Zexion, who took her hand to take him away to his Happily Ever After.

He never stopped to remember that witches are evil people, nor did he remember this was a dream. He had simply let the lady take him, let her take him where she wanted to, be it a castle or to the depths of hell. Zexion knew they never mattered anymore; he just wanted to believe this person. He had put hope on his sleeve as they flew around.

_Come, Little Children I'll take Thee away, into a Land of Enchantment…._

He took her hand once, those delicate fingers reaching out to him, the witch, smiling compassionately, and something that Zexion couldn't name. He held his hand of want out, taking the smooth fingers, the one-way ticket to his happiness.

She brought him to wonderful place filled with beauty, flowers of different kind, children just like him, wanting happiness, too immature and too sad to think of the consequences, children who had never tasted happiness that they deserved, now having the time of their lives.

Toys were everywhere, Kids were running around, birds flew around, dogs ran with the kids and the whole place was enchanting and magical and it was enticing children to stay, to stay forever.

_Come, Little Children The Time's Come To Play, Here In My Garden Of Magic…_

Those things never tempted Zexion, he wanted out, out of this place, so the witch held his hand, took him on her magical flying broom, and soared to take him to a new place, a new place which will Zexion will no doubt like, a special place for kids like him, a place where he will never be alone, a place, existing only in Zexion's dreams, like this, only like this.

Zexion felt excited and nervous that time, was he never going to see his parents again? Was that okay? Was he never waking up? He has a life here now. What about his life in the real world? His life there was nothing but pain. Would he leave everything behind just for happiness? He had happiness too in the real world, he had happiness with his bestfriend. Will he leave his only bestfriend behind? That's so selfish. Will he leave his everything behind?

Will he leave Demyx behind?

No he wouldn't, he could not bear to be separated from his friend, but he couldn't give up his only chance for happiness either, he couldn't decide which, he wished he never had to choose.

She was still singing as they flew, alluring the children to follow her.

Soon enough, the children started to go her way, following her, leaving everything behind.

_Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee the Way, Through All the Pain and the Sorrows…_

A flash of burning pain hit Zexion, killing every fiber of his body, poor little Zexion whimpered and turned to the witch who smiled wickedly, she then cooed him by continuing her hypnotizing song.

_Weep Not Poor Children, For Life Is This Way, Murdering Beauty and Passions…._

Everything around him seems to fade, to break and to obliterate. The beauty of the place was slowly leaking, disappearing into thin air; the witch gave a small creepy chuckle, scaring Zexion.

Poor little Zexion, abandoned and lost! He is at loss of what to do, to get his self away from the monster, who took the form of a pretty, witch, who lied to him, blinded him and he was stupid to even believe in the first place.

Little and scared Zexion started to cry, but the witch didn't mind and continued singing her lullaby.

_Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way, Too Weary Of Life and Deceptions…._

Zexion had wanted nothing more but to wake up, wake up from this evil in front of him, he would give up everything. The witch put his head on her soft lap, and started to stroke his hair gently, making him dreamy, the irony, smart little Zexion thought, falling asleep when you are really asleep.

Or could it be? This is real? Zexion was in no condition to think, his body was forcing him to sleep, his eyes grew tired, and he let out a small yawn, making the witch smile.

_Rest Now My Children for Soon we'll away, into The Calm and the Quiet…_

Poor little Zexion now starting to believe it's true. He gave out a yawn as he finally closed his eyes, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Big, 22-years old Zexion awoke to see Demyx watching a movie.<p>

"Dem, what are watching?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Demyx didn't look at him as he munched down his pizza, replying in a lazy voice. "It's Hocus Pocus."

There was a song in the movie and it made Zexion shiver, not from the movie, but from the dreams he had when he was still a little boy, who believed in things promised to him, especially if it concerned his happiness. The song in the movie was the one the witches sang in Zexion's nightmares. He never wanted to remember that dream.

The voice almost sounded like the witch from his dreams, sending chills in Zexion's spine, even the words of the enticing song were the same…? "Use thy voice, Sarah! Kill the sky! Bring the little brats to die!" the evil character laughed maniacally as the girl in the movie rode the broom, singing a song oddly familiar to Zexion coldly.

_Come Little Children, I'll take Thee Away,  
>Into a Land Of Enchantment<em>

_Come Little Children, the Time's Come to Play_  
><em>Here In My Garden Of Shadows<em>

Those nightmares still haunt Zexion until to this day. This time is different, he had Demyx to wake up to and sing him a song, not like when he was still a kid, and he was cold and all alone. Demyx was his hero, his underclass hero.

Not anymore, never will he be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>My friends thought the song was creepy, I thought it was cool! Underclass hero is from Sum41 and Come little children is from Hocus Pocus, I do not own these things.

**Rainbow Butterfly: ** It is lame….

**Frozen96Fantasy: **Why? I'm not that good!

**DianaisnotBanana: **I agree! And I followed your advice too! I saw you review in some of the stories I reviewed on, you've been reviewing like, a year already, and you still haven't made your own account.

**Soupcall: **nice name…. well, sorry...it's a songfic now…

**Coolasticangel: **wait, me? Who are you and why are you using my account?


	3. Count on Me

**A Story of Music**

_Chapitre Two_

_Count On Me_

* * *

><p>I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's all. I don't know what happened; I think it resulted from too much music…<p>

* * *

><p>I also do not own the song, Bruno Mars is the singer who sang that song, and apparently, a friend of mine is a big fan of him.<p>

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea…_

Zexion smiled upon hearing the song in the radio as Demyx came running down from the stairs, the guy loved the song, seriously.

This song used to represent their friendship, a wonderful and full of happiness friendship- well not really, but it was the best friendship he had, even if they faced difficulties and hardships that they had overcome together. A friendship filled with colors, and different emotions.

It was the perfect friendship.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, a long time ago, when Demyx and Zexion were still innocent kids, one fateful night, Zexion had a bad dream, about witches and magical places.<p>

Demyx came to his rescue, flopping down next to him. With a grin he started singing a song for Zexion. It lulled him to sleep and he had dreams of witches no more that day. This habit was repeated for a quite a lot of times already, but the two friends enjoyed it just the same.

The song usually starts when Demyx found a comfortable position in the bed with Zexion.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea…._

Demyx stands up, puts a blanket on Zexion, grab some pillows from the couch and lies in the bed again.

_I'll sail the world to find you…_

Demyx plays with Zexion's hair for a little while, because Demyx knows it made Zexion sleepy.

_If you ever find yourself in the dark and you can't see…_

Zexion made no motion to stop Demyx, because he knows he needed this, a companion to protect him from the nightmares.

_I'll be the light to guide you..._

Zexion sometimes ponders if Demyx made this song, Demyx would reply, "Bruno Mars made that song." He would nod in acknowledgement and still think if Demyx made that song.

_To find out what we're made of, for we are called to help our friends in need…_

He likes to pretend that Demyx meant what he was singing, he was Zexion's light, a friend, and his savior, he always come to his aid, no matter what.

_You can count on me like one two three, I'll be there…_

No matter how bad the situation around Zexion gets, Demyx was always there to stick around Zexion's side to annoy him, to have fun with him even if Zexion never smiled and talk much around him, Demyx accepted his simple gestures of communication and stuck around to poke around Zexion.

_And I know when I needed it; I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, you'll be there…_

Demyx noticed that Zexion wasn't going to fall asleep with a mere lullaby, so he got his sitar and began strumming as he sang.

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh, yeah, yeah._

And of course, Zexion knew the song by heart, so he sat up and started to sing along with Demyx.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep I'll sing a song beside you…_

Demyx smiled lightly as Zexion started to sing with him, Zexion returned the smile and Demyx smiled some more. It was just a small smile, but Zexion's smile meant a lot to him.

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me every day I will remind you Ohh…_

But to Zexion, seeing Demyx smile was comfort with him. It meant that he still has someone who can depend on, not toYou'll always have my shoulder when you cry

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry, I'll never let go never say good bye…_

They sang softly, their voices complementing each other, Demyx's tenor and Zexion's bass fitted each other like they were perfect match, there were no audience, but it was like a classic soap opera, they were just comforting each other, having fun, but the song was magical.

_You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there…._

The song was like a promise, a promise to each other, to be there for each other at grave times, to be a friend that helps and comforts and support someone they care about, and they know they can receive the same thing from the other because the other cares about the person too.

_And I know when I needed it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, you'll be there…._

And that's what exactly what he and Demyx are going to do. Because they are friends, and they will never leave each other.

It somehow sounds cliché to say that, but hey, why was he thinking of this? He was supposed to be thinking nothing and feeling only the song.

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah, ohhh, ohhhh._

So he sang, but he guesses it's too late to do that since it's almost the end of the song.

_You can count on me cause I can count on you…_

So he laughs, Demyx doesn't know what the cause of the laughter but he laughs along too, catching the Zexion's happiness virus.

That night, they slept into each other's arms and comfort. It's nothing like what friends do, but this was their way of comforting each other. They will never let go.

* * *

><p>"Um, Zexion? Hey, Zexion! Earth to Zexion!" Demyx waved a hand in front of his face. "You were spacing out, what happened?" Demyx asked weirdly, and worriedly. Zexion smiled at him and shook his head.<p>

"It's nothing, Dem. Just remembering things."

He chuckled more as Demyx gave him a confuse look.

* * *

><p><strong>xNothingPersonal:<strong> Thank you for favoriting!

**Pinkynut:** You are so not my friend anymore.

**Dianaisnotbanana:** I understand…

**Soupcall:** Thank you!

**Cinnamuffin23**: Thank you! I liked that song very, very, much!


End file.
